Refueling
by LittleMissLiz
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester come across pictures of a blue police box scattered throughout various points in Earth's history. On Sam's hunch, the hunting duo travel to Louisville, Kentucky and meet some people they will never forget. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1: The Red-Head & her Boyfriends

AN: Quick thanks to SouthernB3lle for editing this two-shot for me! I hope you enjoy this :).

* * *

"Sam, you're insane," Dean Winchester mumbled from under the covers of his bed.

"Dean, I'm telling you, this guy has been popping up throughout all of history. Come take a look at this." Sam laid out the small stack of pictures he was holding across the table.

Dean grunted and slipped off the thin, cheap motel room covers of the bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he walked over to the coffee table and sat down next to his brother on the couch.

"Fine, I'll humor you. Show me what you got, nerd."

Ignoring the insult, Sam gestured to the black and white pictures lining the plastic table. "Look, here he is in 1580 Venice, here he is in London during the Second World War, and here he is in New York just last week."

Dean picked up the pictures to take a closer look. "Oh, come on Sam, these are all different people. Look, these two are just drawings, they could be anyone. Maybe the guy just has some dead look-alikes."

"Look-alikes that look _exactly _like him?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you do look like an exact clone of Marilyn Monroe. Right down to the long, wavy locks of hair." Dean hit his brother on the back and got up from the couch.

Sam moved his shoulder-length brown hair behind his ear. "Not funny, Dean. And I mean it's not just the guy. Look at the ones from Venice and New York; he has the same two people with him. A girl with red hair and a skinny guy with brown hair."

Dean took a beer out of the mini-fridge and walked back over to the coffee table. He took a drink and bent down to pick up the pictures.

Dean smiled to himself. "Oh yeah, I see the red-head. Damn, she's hot. I wouldn't mind spending a night with _her_ in Venice." He winked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, that's not the point. How could these three people be scattered all throughout time?"

"I don't know Sammy. Must be _time-travelers._"

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Sam placed his laptop on his lap and turned it back on.

"Ghosts, I take seriously. Demons, I take seriously. Time-travellers? I think you're stuck in _Back to the Future_, Sammy." He laughed. "But, fine. What's the lore?"

"Well, the evidence suggests that they're just gods or angels; but, usually when gods or angels come down to Earth, they like to raise a little Hell."

Dean got up to get another beer from the fridge. "Your point? Sound like gods to me."

"My point is, whenever these guys appear throughout history, things seem to get _better_, not worse."

Dean turned his head and frowned. "Okay, that is weird. Of all the jackass gods and angels we've met, none of them really like to _help _people. Well besides Cas, anyway."

"Wait, I think I found something. 'The Doctor is an alien who travels around all of time and space in a blue police box. He is frequently seen with a companion, usually a woman, and is an ally of the Earth.'" Sam frowned and reread the excerpt.

Dean almost spit out a mouthful of beer. "What a load of crap. Aliens? You've got to be kidding me. Remember when _we _had our little run in with aliens? They turned out to be a bunch of sissy fairies and leprechauns."

Sam picked up the pictures and examined them more closely. "Dean, look. Do you see that in the corner there? It's a big blue box." He handed Dean the picture of the man and his friends in Central Park. "And look at this sketch of Venice! Another big box in the corner. Same for the one in London. I'm telling you, this all adds up."

Dean furrowed his brow and looked over the pictures a second time. "Hey, wait, you're right. But why would this guy pick _these _places to be at? At those exact times?"

Sam did some quick searches on the internet. After a short period of silence, he said, "I got it. What do those three time periods have in common? Eighteenth century Venice: a cult of young women tries to murder a traveller, but is defeated by a man who identified himself as 'the Doctor'. London, during the Second World War: scientists try to develop an army of robots bent on destroying the Earth. They are taken out by a man called the Doctor and his assistant, Amy Pond. Central Park, last week, the annual Macy's Day Parade was saved after the Doctor and his friend Amy prevent a float from crashing into some spectators on the sidewalk. Do you see where this is going, Dean?"

"Yeah. Same guy, same friends, travels around time and space and arrives just in time to save the day."  
"So what does this sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounds like a fairy tale, Sam," Dean replied.

"Well, fairy tale or not, this is real."

"You know what, Sammy, you're right. I say we find this guy and ask him what his motives are."

"What? Why? If he is what the articles say he is, then he's clearly doing some good to this world. Last time I checked, we hunt monsters. What should we have to do with him?"

"Come on, when was the last time anyone did something good for the sake of being good? He's clearly hiding something in that blue box of his and we need to find out what it is. Plus, if he is in fact an alien, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask him and his hot friend."

Sam sighed. "Fine. But how are we supposed to find him? This guy can apparently travel all throughout time and space."

"Easy. We just find out what major disasters have recently occurred that had happy endings. That's where he'll be." Dean took a sip from his beer.

The sound of tapping could be heard as Sam typed away on his keyboard. The brightness of the laptop screen glowed on Sam's face in the darkness of the run-down motel room. "Ah, here we are. A man and his two friends miraculously saved a man in Louisville, Kentucky after a strange animal attacked him. The animal remains unidentified and when asked to describe it, the man claimed he had forgotten what it looked like. He says, 'I was walking into my office one moment, and next thing I know, I stop suddenly in my tracks. I hear whispering and strange noises coming from above me, but I don't remember seeing anything on the ceiling. I heard a zapping noise and was narrowly missed by a beam of electricity. Thankfully, this man and his two friends got me out of the office just in time before the door slammed shut and locked.' Sound strange and miraculous enough for you, Dean?"

Dean nodded his head. "Exactly. When did this happen?"

Sam glanced at the screen. "About an hour ago."

"Wow, that's extremely lucky. Louisville is only about a two hours drive from here. Let's hit the road, Sammy."

* * *

"Well, that was fun! Where are we off to next, Doctor? Saving an alien species on Venus? Kicking some Dalek butt on a spaceship?" Amy Pond said excitedly.

"No, sorry Amy. It looks like the TARDIS is going to have to refuel for a bit," The Eleventh Doctor said as he examined the control mechanism in the center of the TARDIS.

"Refuel? What kind of alien spaceship that can travel all throughout time and space has to _refuel_?" Rory Williams said, mockingly.

The Doctor looked offended. "All alien spaceships do!" He turned and looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "Don't listen to him, Sexy. I think you're better than all the alien spaceships combined. I should know; I've been on most of them."

Amy laughed. "Calm down, Doctor, he's just kidding. Aren't you, moron?"

"Yeah, Doctor, it was only a joke," Rory said.

"How long is it going to take to refuel, anyway?" Amy asked as she ran her fingers through her medium-length red hair.

"About two hours," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, that's not too bad." Rory looked at Amy and nodded. "We could just go grab a bite to eat or-"

"Oh, did I say two hours? Sorry, I meant twelve." The Doctor grinned apologetically as he adjusted his red bowtie.

"_Twelve hours?_ What are we supposed to do for twelve whole hours?" Amy's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes.

"What do people even do in Kentucky, anyway?" Rory asked.

"One second, Ponds. Let me see what we could do in the meanwhile." The Doctor walked around the console to the small touch-screen and tapped it repeatedly.

"For the last time, Doctor, I am not a Pond. I'm Williams. Rory _Williams._"

"Oh! I know exactly what we could do, Ponds! There's a football match on between Kentucky and Louisiana over at the local stadium. I already know how it ends, but would you like to go watch it anyway? I love a good sports game." The Doctor grinned widely and put on his tweed suit jacket.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun," Rory replied, ignoring the fact that the Doctor had just called him a Pond again.

Amy groaned. "Men and their football games. Not for me, thank you. I'll just go and walk around. Maybe see a movie or something."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Amy? It's going to be loads of fun! We can buy popcorn and hot dogs! Or cotton candy! Or-what are those things called? Applejacks? You know, like in the song!"

Amy laughed at the Doctor's whimsy. "No thanks, Doctor. I'm fine. You boys just go out and have a good time. But not too much of a good time, you hear?" She pointed at Rory and gave him a stern look.

Rory laughed as he walked over to Amy. "Don't worry, darling. I don't want your Scottish wrath to come down upon me. I'll be good." He kissed Amy on the cheek.

Amy blushed. "Either way, my Scottish wrath is probably going to come down upon you, anyway. Now go on! Bye, boys!"

Rory grabbed his jacket from the top of the chair next to the console. "Bye, Amy. See you in a few hours."

"Yeah, a _few_." She sat down in the chair next to the console and watched as Rory and the Doctor exited the TARDIS.

* * *

Dean and Sam sat in their 1967 Chevy Impala and watched the blue police box in the distance.

"You sure this is it, Sammy?" Dean asked as he chewed his bacon cheeseburger.

"Positive. You don't see many police boxes around Kentucky. Or any at all, actually." Sam watched the box with focused eyes.

"Well, all I know is we've been sitting out here for half an hour and no one has come out of the box. Maybe we should just take a break and come back later tonight. I heard there's a soccer match over at the stadium. We could hang out there and watch then come back after it's over."

"No, Dean. We're going to stay here and wait for- hold on." Sam sat up in the passenger seat.

"What?" Dean looked up at him from behind the steering wheel.

"Look, someone's coming outside." Sam and Dean watched as the doors to the blue police box opened outward and two men stepped outside.

"Aw, come on, where's the girl? I wanted to see the girl."

"Shut up, Dean. She's probably still inside. You follow the guys and I'll stay here to see if she comes out," Sam instructed.

"Oh no you don't, beauty queen. How about you follow the guys and I stay here to wait for the red-head?" Dean squinted at Sam.

Sam sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt with a soft click. "Fine. I'll go follow them and call you if I see anything suspicious. Keep your phone on."

Dean smiled and stared at the box. "Yeah, I will. If I don't answer, don't try to find me. I might be… busy." He looked at Sam and winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and exited the car without another word. Dean watched as he walked down the street and slowly out of sight in the afternoon sun.

_All right. This shouldn't be a problem. I just gotta wait here for the girl to come out of that magic blue box._

Dean waited for another ten minutes before he saw the doors to the box swing open again. He put up his hand to shield his green eyes from the sun and leaned closer to the windshield. Out of the box walked out a tall, slender woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a red top with a short black leather jacket to shield her from the wind. Fishnet stockings covered her legs and she wore a black leather miniskirt. Her tall black boots clicked along the sidewalk as she made her way in the opposite direction of her two male friends.

_Oh, that's hot. _Dean smirked to himself as he got a good look at her behind. _I suppose I better see where she's going._

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the Impala. He made sure she was a good distance away from him before he began walking in her direction on the other side of the street. The woman was walking in the direction of town and didn't seem to notice Dean. He stopped and ducked behind the side of a building when she stopped and looked back in his direction. When she continued walking, Dean followed her and crossed to the side of the street she was walking on. He walked up to the corner she disappeared into and looked down the street, but did not see her.

_Where did she-?_

"You're following me," he heard a voice behind him say.

Dean jumped and turned around to see the ginger woman he was following standing right behind him.

"How did you-?" Dean tried to say as he caught his breath.

"Never mind how I got here. Why are you following me? Got something to say to me?" The woman spoke in a Scottish accent. She folded her arms across her chest, tapped her foot, and didn't take her eyes away from Dean's.

"Oh, uh, no I wasn't following you. I was just, uh, on my way to town." Dean had no idea why this woman intimidated him so much. He leaned against the wall of the building next to them and moved his hand through his brown, gelled hair.

"Town is the other way, you idiot. Is that a gun in your back pocket?" she gasped. "Were you on your way to kill me? Who are you? I'll have you know that I am Scottish and when we feel-"

Dean put his hands up, trying to make her calm down. "Look, lady, I see bullshitting you isn't going to work here, so let me cut to the chase."

"Mind your language around me, hair gel!"

Instinctively, Dean moved a hand through his hair. "Is it really that noticeable?" He shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. "Anyway, my brother and I have noticed that you seem to be popping up all throughout history with your two boyfriends. Now, call me crazy, but usually the people I know tend to, you know, _age._ Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"First of all, I'll have you know that only one of those boys is my boyfriend. The other one is my old friend." The pale woman chuckled to herself. "Second of all," she rubbed the back of her head and looked up and down the street, making sure no one was there, "how do you know about the Doctor, Rory, and me?"

"Well, cupcake, I hate to break this to you, but you're not exactly good at covering up your tracks." Dean reached into his front pocket and pulled out one of the pictures of the woman and her friends. He unfolded it and showed it to her. "There are all of you chillin' in _1580 Venice_. Looks like other people have started noticing you guys, too." Dean flashed her a triumphant smile.

The woman took a look at the picture and raised her eyebrows. "Is that really what I look like from the side? And anyway, it's not like we're trying to keep this a secret. We just don't like shouting it out to the world that we like to travel through time."

Dean widened his eyes, shocked that he was getting a confession that easily. "Oh, well uh-"

"Look, tall dark and scary, it's nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I'm on my way to go see a movie." She walked around Dean and headed in the direction of town.

"Hey, wait."

The ginger turned around. "Yes?"

"Would you mind, uh, showing me your time machine?"

She groaned and folded her arms over her chest again. "You're not going to stop bothering me until I do, will you?"

"Probably not."

The woman sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Fine, Mr. Pushy, let's go." She gestured towards the opposite direction and she and Dean began to walk.

"So, you have a boyfriend, huh?"

"Yup."

"I guess this means you won't go out for a drink with me, doesn't it?"

"Me? Go out with you? I'll admit you are pretty cute, but I can do better."

Dean chuckled. _She'd be a good drinking buddy. Could probably handle more than Sam, too. _"It was worth a shot. I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Amy Pond."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Be sure to favorite or follow if you like this story. If you're feeling particularly generous, why not leave a review? I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Kill Azazel

"Hello?" Dean said as he answered his ringing cellphone.

"It's Sam. Did you get anywhere with the red-head?" Dean strained to hear Sam's muffled voice as loud cheering coming from the other end of the line overtook it.

"Well, not exactly where I wanted to go, but, yes, I did get somewhere."

"Oi, who's that?" Amy asked.

"My brother," Dean replied. Amy nodded.

"Wait, who was that? And where exactly did you get, anyway?" Sam asked from the other end of the line, which was much quieter now.

"That, Sam, was my new buddy, Amy Pond," Dean nodded his head at Amy.

"Wait a minute, you're friends now? What happened?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Well, I caught up with her, worked my usual charm, and now we're on our way to the police box."

"Charm? What charm? You whined your way into me letting you come with me to the TARDIS, pretty-boy." Amy smirked.

Dean sighed. "So where are you, Sam? Make any alien contacts?"

"Get this, Dean, those two guys? They went to the _soccer game_. I'm standing a few rows behind them. Looks like they're cheering for Kentucky," Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "Well look who gets to go to the soccer game now? If you don't remember, I suggested doing that a few hours ago."

Sam groaned. "Dean-"

"It's all about staying one step ahead of the game, Sammy. Eye of the tiger," Dean lectured.

"Wait, did you say your brother is at the soccer game? The Doctor and Rory are at that game. Did you send your brother over there to spy on them?" Amy stopped walking.

Dean took the phone away from his ear and said, "I came to spy on you, Sam went to spy on your boyfriends. We had a nice little system."

Amy rolled her eyes. "All that trouble you went through when you could've just came up and asked. And the Doctor is _not _my boyfriend!" She hit him on the arm.

"Okay, okay!" Dean put the phone back to his ear. "Sam, they're not dangerous. They're only looking for a little fun, no probing involved. Just come back to the car and I'll meet you there in twenty."

"Wait, let me talk to your brother," Amy said.

Dean furrowed his brow and looked at Amy. He opened his mouth to question her, but quickly closed it because he knew better than to do that. "Um, okay? Sam, hold on. Amy wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to Amy.

"Hey, Sam? It's Amy."

"Um, hi?"

"Listen, I'm going to need to talk to my boys. Can you give the phone over to them? One is wearing a ridiculous bowtie and the other has a very adorable big nose."

The line went quiet for a moment before Sam said, "Yeah, sure. One second."

There was a long pause before someone spoke through the phone again. "Amy? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Amy giggled. "Yes, Rory, everything is fine. I just have a couple of boys chasing after me to get to the TARDIS. So, you know, the usual. This guy named Dean and me are headed back to the TARDIS now. Mind coming over?"

Amy heard loud cheering coming from Rory's end of the line. "Amy, the game's almost over. Can we come in about half an hour? Kentucky's winning!"

Amy laughed. "Fine. But after the game is over you march your butts right on back to the TARDIS, you hear? I'll be waiting there with Dean."

"Whoa, whoa, you're going to wait there with some guy?" Rory asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Rory. You know I'll always love you and your stupid face. I'll see you soon. Oh yeah, and bring the guy that gave you the phone."

"All right. Bye Amy. Love you." The line cut off.

"So I take it we're all having a sci-fi convention over at the blue box after the game is over?"

"You bet, hair gel," Amy replied.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "It really is that-"

"Yes, it really is that noticeable," she teased.

* * *

"This is the magic blue box, huh?" Dean asked as he circled the tall box in the center of the grassy patch.

"It's called the TARDIS. And essentially, yes. It is a magic blue box. The Doctor has some sort of love affair with it," Amy replied as her green eyes followed Dean around the area.

"So what does it do?"  
"It takes us anywhere throughout time and space. Apparently, magical spaceships take twelve hours to refuel."

Dean laughed. "That's amazing. I can't wait 'til Sam gets a load of this." He stood beside Amy. "It's a little small, though. Wouldn't things get a bit… _intimate_?"

Amy scoffed. "Trust me. In this spaceship, it gets anything _but _intimate."

"Hello, Amy!"

Amy and Dean turned around to see the Doctor, Rory, and Sam arriving at the TARDIS.

"Ah, there are my boys! Did Kentucky win, then?"

"Kentucky won by a landslide! It was amazing! You should've seen it, Amy!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. All I managed to do was bring home a lost puppy." Amy gestured to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean retorted. Sam chuckled uncontrollably.

"Ah, yes! We have guests. I suppose you guys are here to see the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to the TARDIS doors. "Come in and have a look around." He opened the doors and looked expectantly at Sam and Dean.

"Will we all fit, Doctor?" Sam asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Of course we will. Come see for yourself."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of worry, but couldn't resist the temptation. They both walked inside, followed by the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

"Holy crap," Dean mumbled. Inside the TARDIS was a huge room filled with different gadgets and machines far beyond Sam and Dean's imaginations.

"Go on, say it. I love it when people say it." The Doctor sat in the beige chair behind the large console in the center of the room.

"It's bigger on the inside," Sam said as he walked over to the console.

"How in the world…?" Dean walked to the various staircases and peeked into the other rooms.

"It's not from this world, that's how." The Doctor smiled.

The next few minutes passed in silence as the trio let Sam and Dean take it all in. They walked over to the console and examined the different-colored buttons, levers, and switches. Careful not to touch anything, they walked around the large glass tube that reached halfway up to the ceiling and was attached to the console.

"How does it work, Doctor?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story. My ship is called the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can take you wherever and whenever you want."

"Anywhere?" Dean asked.

"Any planet, any galaxy, any universe." The Doctor smiled at their curiosity. "Fancy going on a trip?"

Dean walked over to Sam and nudged his arm. "Would you be able to take us to, say, Kansas on November 2, 1983?" Dean asked.

"Dean, don't." Sam gave Dean a stern look.

"Of course I can. But out of all the planets in all the universes, why that date and that time?" The Doctor asked as he flipped switches on the console.

"That was the day our mother died and our lives turned into Hell," Dean replied.

An eerie silence fell over the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped flipping switches and pressing buttons. Amy and Rory stopped whispering to each other and turned their heads. Sam shifted uncomfortably where he stood. All eyes were on Dean.

"Dean," the Doctor began. "What exactly do you plan on doing in Kansas?" He spoke quietly and took a few small steps towards Dean.

"Well, Doc, I'm going to stop my mom from getting out of bed that night, that's what. If I stop her from getting out of bed, she doesn't go into Sam's nursery and she doesn't die." Dean turned to look at Sam. "Don't you see, Sammy? We could live normal lives! We could end all of this!"

"Dean, remember when we tried doing that? It ended the same way it always does. Mom gets out of bed. She always gets out of bed." Sam laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's time to stop chasing these fantasies, Dean."

"Sam, this is a surefire way to end this. We're in a time machine! We can go back to that exact time and kill Azazel right before he drips his freaky demon blood into your mouth. It's gonna work!" Dean rubbed his hands together. "All right, Doc, let's get moving."

"Hold on! No one is going to kill anyone! Do you understand me? This is not a war machine." The Doctor's jaw clenched and he walked towards Dean. "Dean, I'm sorry, but we can't prevent your mother's death."

"What? Why not?" Dean's facial expression hardened.

"Your mother's death is a fixed point in time. You can't change fixed points in time. If you do, the whole fabric of the universe is destroyed and reality falls apart. Time would freeze and collapse. Even if we did interfere with your mother's timeline, time always finds a way to make things right again. She'll just end up dying another way."

"The Doctor's right, Dean. Messing with time has never worked out for us before, and it won't work out now," Sam said.

Dean ignored Sam and closed the distance between himself and the Doctor. "Hold on. How exactly do you _know _that our mom's death is a fixed point in time? I don't see a Magic 8 Ball giving you magic time advice."

The Doctor turned away from Dean and put a hand to his forehead. "I am a Time Lord. We are an ancient race from the planet Gallifrey. Every single member of my species except me was killed in the Time War. I'm the only one of my kind left. Do you know why I don't just go back in time and save everyone? Do you know why I don't just go back to Gallifrey and warn everyone to evacuate? Because it is a fixed point in time. How do I know it's a fixed point in time? I just _know_. Time Lords know which points are fixed and which aren't. It's a maddening experience to go through." He turned back to face Dean. "That's the burden of the Time Lords, Dean."

Dean fell silent. He turned his back on the Doctor and rubbed his face in exasperation. "You know what, Doctor?" He said in quiet fury. He quickly turned around and pulled the gun out of his back pocket. With the gun pointed at the Doctor, he said, "I'm done playing games."

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He ran over to Dean and tried to wrestle the gun out of Dean's hand, but Dean shoved him off. "Dean, stop. This isn't the way."

"Oi!" Amy ran and stood between the Doctor and Dean. "You better put that thing down or I swear this is not going to end well for you."

"Amy!" Rory ran after Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. "Amy, come on. Let's go stand back where we-"

"Rory, no! We're not going to let some annoying little idiots walk all over us and hurt the Doctor!"

"Amy, listen to him. Go with Rory and wait in the library," the Doctor muttered.

Rory guided Amy up a flight of stairs and into a side room, which left the Doctor, Sam, and Dean in the console room.

"Dean, you could go ahead and shoot me, if you'd like. That's not exactly going to have the results you're expecting, though," the Doctor warned.

"Just put the gun away, Dean. You know you don't want to do this," Sam spoke from behind his brother.

Dean slowly put the gun back in his back pocket. Tears began welling up in his eyes. "It's just- nothing ever goes our way, Sammy," he choked out. "Nothing ever does. Everyone we've ever known and ever loved… they're all dead." He was openly crying now and Sam walked over to hug his brother. In the silence of the TARDIS, the Doctor stood looking at two brothers, whose lives he probably couldn't even begin to understand, as they embraced.

Sam and Dean finally released each other from the embrace. Dean walked over to the Doctor with an outstretched hand. "Sorry for the trouble, Doc. I know Sam can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Guess I'm no exception." He chuckled.

The Doctor took Dean's hand and gave him a very loose handshake. "Funny thing, handshakes. I was never accustomed to them over on other planets. I guess it's just a weird Earth thing."

Sam laughed. "So you're really from a different planet, huh? Amy and Rory too?"

"No. Amy and Rory are here because they're my two best mates." The Doctor grinned stupidly. "Oh! Speaking of which, we should probably bring them out of hiding." He turned in the direction of the doorway Amy and Rory fled through. "Amy! Rory! You can come out now!"

The door opened a crack and a flash of red-hair waved out as Amy stuck her head through the doorway. "All safe now, Doctor?" She looked over at Dean and squinted her eyes at him. "Why is he still here?" she said without taking her eyes off him.

"Don't worry, Amelia. He's all straightened out. Come along, Ponds!" Amy and Rory descended the staircase. Amy stood beside the Doctor while Rory lingered in the corner.

Dean scoffed. "Amelia? Amelia Pond? Sounds like you came straight from a fairytale."

"Shut it!" Amy stepped took a step forward and pointed a finger at Dean. "Any more mockery and I'll beat the hair gel straight out of your head."

Sam laughed uncontrollably. "I like her."

Rory stepped in front of the Doctor and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist possessively. He kissed her cheek. "Me too."

"I don't suppose we could still take you up on that trip, Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Dean! Where to?" The Doctor walked over to the console.

"Kansas, November 1, 1983." Dean smiled.

Sam gave him a skeptical look. "Dean-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I just want to see something."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on his console. "All right Sam and Dean, ready?"

"We _will_ be watching you." Amy shot Dean a glare.

"Hold on, everyone!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled the handbrake. The TARDIS made its signature _vwoooorp vwoooorp _as it took off.

* * *

A woman was sitting in her backyard on a porch swing. She held a baby in her arms as she delicately held a bottle full of milk to its lips. In the grass, a small boy played with a red truck. Laughter could be heard throughout the neighborhood as the small boy listened to the woman's funny fairy tales. A slight breeze moved through the trees and sent loose grass in the yard flying. The woman's blonde curls lifted and danced around her bright face.

"Dean, go inside and wash up. It's almost dinnertime. I'm going to get little Sam cleaned up and then you can help me cut the pie," the woman said with a smile.

The small boy ran into the house and left his red truck in the grass. Shortly after, the woman got up and followed him inside.

"So that's your mother?" The Doctor asked. He, Sam, and Dean were sitting on a bench not far from the house. Amy and Rory sat on the grass and watched the sun setting behind the rooftops.

"Yup, that's her," Dean said, not taking his eyes off the backyard

"She's beautiful," Amy remarked.

"If only you knew how amazing she was. The woman could bake a pie like nobody else." Dean smiled at the memory.

The group sat on the grass and continued to watch the sun set. Shortly after, a man with dark hair stepped outside.

Sam nudged his brother. "Dean, look."

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked.

"I think it is," Sam replied.

Sam and Dean's mother stepped back outside, still carrying baby Sam in her arms. For a while, they stood together watching the sunset. Sam and Dean's dad had his arms wrapped around his wife. They stood there, not knowing that this was their last day together as a family.

When the sun finally set and it got dark, Sam and Dean's parents stepped back inside. Dean stood up from the bench and said, "I think it's time to go back, Doctor."

"Me too," the Doctor agreed.  
The group stood up and brushed themselves off. The Doctor walked in between Sam and Dean, with one arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was perfect," Sam replied.

"Oh, come on, let's not get all chick-flicky," Dean groaned as they stepped back inside the TARDIS.

After some button pushing and lever pulling, the Doctor was prepared for takeoff. "Hold on!" he yelled again as he pulled the handbrake. The TARDIS took off and was on its way back to Kentucky.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" Amy asked when the TARDIS landed.

"I guess so, sweet-cheeks. It's not too late to give me your number." Dean winked at her.

"Not on your life, Dean."

"Hey, you didn't call me hair gel. That's progress." Dean smirked.

"Come on, Dean. We should head over to Bobby's." Sam gestured towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Dean sighed.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see you guys again?" Sam asked.

Amy walked over to Sam and handed him a folded piece of paper. "If you guys are ever in trouble, call me and we'll be there faster than you can hang up the phone."

Dean stared at Amy with his mouth wide open. "Oh, come on!"

Amy laughed. "And don't let him have it."

"Of course not." Sam pocketed the piece of paper.

"Bye, Doctor. Thanks for everything." Dean shook the Doctor's hand. With a nod to Rory and a wink at Amy, he walked out the door.

"Bye, guys." Sam followed Dean out the door.

* * *

"Okay, Sam, give me her number," Dean said as he and Sam walked towards the Impala.

"Oh, you mean this number?" Sam teased, taking out the piece of paper and waving it in front of his brother's face. "No." He shoved it back in his pocket before Dean could snatch it.

"Come on, Sam. I think I've got a shot with her."

Sam took the paper out of his pocket and held it high above his head. "Tell you what. If you can reach it, you can have it."

"I'm not going to play your ridiculous games, Sam," Dean grumbled as he looked at the paper high above his taller brother's head.

"Fine."

"No but seriously give it to me." Dean jumped and tried to snatch the paper out of Sam's hand, but couldn't reach it.

"Try again," Sam teased.

Dean got ready to jump again but stopped when he heard a low _vrooshing _sound. He and Sam turned around to see the TARDIS slowly disappearing right into thin air.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

A few seconds later, the TARDIS was gone and all Sam and Dean saw was an empty grassy clearing.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Be sure to favorite if you really liked this two-shot. If you're feeling particularly generous, why not leave a review? I appreciate it!


End file.
